To John With Love
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John has one birthday wish


_**To John With Love**_

**A/N: This idea was sent to me by waldron82. I hope that I've written it well and that all of you enjoy it**

"Oh my god Randy…fuck that feels good."

"Yea?" John pushed Randy's head back down

"Shh, more sucking and that thing you do with your tongue and less talking." Being the obedient boyfriend that he is, Randy did as we was told and brought John to a powerful climax

"Good morning and happy birthday Johnny."

"It certainly is a good morning and thank you."

"Lift up." Randy said and John lifted an arm so that Randy could snuggle close to him. "What do you want for your birthday baby?"

"I already have all that I could want." John said kissing the top of Randy's head

"Aww, Johnny, you're so sweet. You know, when you're not forcing your dick down my throat."

"Hey, you buried yourself under those blankets and decided to wake me up."

"I did. Tell me what you want John."

"You don't have to get me anything Ran."

"John," Randy said sitting up to look at John. "You surprised me with a trip to St. Thomas and with a new $32,000 Rolex for my birthday."

"You like sun and watches…how did you know that watch was $32,000?" Randy blushed

"I Googled it." John rolled his eyes then sat up

"I think I know what I want."

"What?" Randy asked smiling

"I want to role play." Randy's smile dropped

"That's it?"

"No, now hear me out and don't get mad."

"I'll hear you out and I'll get mad if I want to. Now tell me what you want."

"Fine, whatever…"

"No John. Absolutely, positively out of the question. I will not."

"Why? There won't be any actual sex involved with them and you'll get to be the dominant one."

"That's my issue John. I don't mind the two of them being involved but I don't want to be the dominant one in our relationship. I control everything else in my life so when we're together I need to relinquish that control to you or I'll go crazy."

"It's one night Randy and it's for my birthday…and why don't you have a problem with the two of them being a part of it?"

"Because they want you. I know they do and it is only for one night so why the hell not. I think that it would be hot actually."

"I'm so confused right now."

"Why?"

"You're totally on board with them touching me and kissing me but not with you being a top. That's insane."

"I don't know John; just give me some time to think about it." John sighed

"Fine."

**12 Days Later**

John arrived home to the house in Tampa he shared with Randy. Randy wouldn't be home until the next night since SmackDown had a house show to do. He walked around and opened the windows to let in the rare Tampa breeze. He knew that once Randy got home he'd have to suffer through stale 70 degree air being pumped in by the air conditioner. John stopped in the kitchen to check the fridge for any food that had gone bad since they'd been gone

"Ugh! That's horrible." John said taking out a Chinese food container and what he assumed were once strawberries. He went to the laundry room and tossed in a load of clothes then jogged up to his bedroom. John stripped off his clothes letting them fall to the floor as he walked to the bathroom, enjoying the small pleasure before Randy came home. According to him everything had its place and it was never the floor. John got the water temperature just right and stepped in. Between the shower radio and his off key singing he didn't hear the commotion taking place in his bedroom. Four songs and countless high notes later John shut the radio and shower off. He dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door. Before he had a chance to react someone grabbed him and placed a metal object in the small of his back

"Don't make any sudden movements. We don't want to hurt you but we want your full cooperation." _We? _"Do you understand me?" The muffled voice asked. John nodded. A blindfold was placed over John's eyes before he felt another pair of hands leading him to the bed. These hands were smaller, not by much but definitely smaller. Neither set of hands belonged to his Randy. Randy. Why wasn't he home? Actually, John preferred it this way. If something was going to happen he didn't want Randy to be home. He didn't know what he would do if someone hurt him. He heard a familiar metal sound. Handcuffs. Next he felt his left and right arms being pulled above his head and then the click of the cuffs

"Why are you doing this to me? I have money if that's what you want. I can get you anything you want, just name it."

"Keep quiet. We don't want your money or anything you offer to us." John felt his ankles being tugged and then bound to the two posts at the end of the bed. Fuck Randy for picking this goddamn bed

"_Why can't we just pick a regular bed Randy? This one is huge and way too fancy for two people, us, who are never home."_

"_But Johnny I want it. Our bedroom is huge and this will look perfect in it…and just imagine all the things we can do with these posts...I'm thinking cuffs and maybe a leather belt." John smiled_

Randy always had a way of making things seem so much better when he alluded to sex. Me and my fucking libido John cursed himself in his head. When he felt the cool air of the room on his groin he snapped back to reality and remembered the situation he was in

"He's more beautiful naked than I ever could have imagined."

"I know. He's not even hard and I can tell that he's huge."

"Figures that lucky bastard Randy would get him." John heard a chuckle. Normally he would relish in someone complimenting his nakedness but this was just embarrassing. He felt a pair of soft lips kissing his inner thigh while another pair lapped at his nipples. John didn't want to enjoy it but he had to admit, to himself, that it felt good. The lips moved from his nipples up to his neck and started to nibble on a spot behind his ear. He moaned

"Oh, I think I've found something."

"Do it again. I like the way he sounds. It's beautiful." The lips latched on to the spot behind his ear again and John just couldn't help himself

"Oh my god…please stop."

"Aww, he says that he wants us to stop but judging by this," He felt the smaller of the set of hands wrap around his dick. "Says otherwise."

"I wonder what other sounds we can get him to make."

"Let me try." The hand started stroking him and John's hips bucked but he made no sound. He then felt the set of soft lips on the tip of his cock followed by a very wet tongue

"Shit." John cursed

"Oh very good. He hadn't said that before."

"Fuck you…both of you." They laughed

"He's got a dirty mouth."

"A very dirty mouth. I wonder what it tastes like."

"Should I?"

"Definitely." And then a pair of lips were on John's. He kept his lips closed as not to invite the intruders tongue into his mouth. The lips left his

"Baby he's resisting."

"Hmm…let me see what I can do." A fist closed around John's throbbing cock and started pumping

"Oh god!" When his mouth opened the previously denied tongue slipped inside. _Maybe if I indulge them they'll leave sooner,_ John thought. He gave in and kissed the stranger back

"That's enough!"

"Randy?" John exclaimed tearing his mouth away. He felt someone untying the blindfold and when his eyes adjusted he saw that it was Randy. "What the fuck is going on?" He looked to the left and saw Ted then looked down and saw Cody between his legs. John dropped his head to the pillow and started to laugh. "Is this for my birthday?"

"Yes Johnny."

"What about the rest of my request?" John asked licking his lips

"You mean me fucking you? You're going to get that now."

"And you're okay with it?"

"After watching what these two just did to you, I'm more than okay with it…but just for tonight John." Randy slapped Cody in the back of his head

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I specifically said to stay away from his dick." Everyone could see Cody blush in the moonlight

"Sorry but it's really a work of art." He said licking the tip one last time

"Get the fuck out you two."

"Come on Teddy. We'll be downstairs in your guest room if you guys need any help."

"Out Cody!" Ted grabbed Cody's hand and dragged him out of the room slamming the door behind him

"Untie my legs Ran."

"What about your hands?" Randy asked freeing John's legs

"I'll leave that up to you." Randy smirked and freed John's hands as well

"I want you able to touch me." John nodded and watched Randy strip then climb on the bed. He positioned himself so that his cock was in front of John's mouth. "Now suck." John didn't hesitate in wrapping his lush lips around Randy's member slurping as he did. Randy moved in and out of John's mouth letting John get him wet. He pulled out of John's talented mouth although he didn't want to

"Don't prep me and give it to me hard and fast."

"Whatever you want baby." He wrapped one of John's legs around his waist, positioned himself and pushed deep into John. His back arched off the bed. If John wanted hard and fast then that's exactly what he was going to get. Randy pulled John to the edge of the bed and began to drill him like there was no tomorrow

"Oh shit Randy! Fuck that's good." John gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and he was sure the bones would break

"Is this how you want it John?"

"Yes! I, I," John could barely formulate words. "Harder. Give it to me harder. Please!" John never says please. Randy turned it up

"I'm gonna cum John."

"Me too, so close Randy. So good." John came hard his back arching off the bed. Randy let out what could really only be described as a primal roar and filled John with his seed. He collapsed onto John panting. John lay there with a smile on his face. Randy gathered what energy he could and flopped on the bed next to John

"So now you really know how much I love you John."

"I always knew."

"Happy Birthday."

The End

**A/N: To my editor, you have redeemed yourself **


End file.
